If I Close My Eyes
by Sekainao
Summary: AU Ancient China Setting. Mei and Wang have been put together as an arranged marriage and before long they both grow love for each other. However when Wang visits a friend in Russia, a slave name Kiku Honda has fallen for Mei. What happened to the two?
1. A First Sight of Flushed Red

Name: If I close my eyes

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Pairings: Japan x Taiwan/ China x Taiwan

Summary: Taiwan is being forced into a marriage she does not want, forced to marry her adoptive older brother Wang Yao. But she soon realises that she does in fact love him, when Wang travels to visit his friend Ivan in Russia, Kiku Honda is being kept prisoner and a servant at Ivan's place. Only one problem, he has fallen for Taiwan and she discovers Kiku and Wang's cold past.

Note: Sorry, but Yao does not say 'aru' in this fic at all. I don't include it for some reason, but if you wanted it. Sorry…

…

"Bring the princess in" The almighty man at the throne said, the golden double doors at the far end of his throne room flew open and in walked two servants followed by the Princess of the land, she reluctantly followed the two Chinese servants and curtsied to the man in the throne. He smiled, "Come up here with me Princess"

Meimei averted his gaze, his daggers behind his eyes covered by his red iris. She slowly stepped up the steps to the Golden Throne which beheld the Emperor of China, "Yes, Father" she replied politely,

The elder man took his daughter's soft hand, "I am glad to tell you, Meimei. That my former wife's son is to be your future husband, everything is arranged. His name is Wang Yao, you will be wed in five days. You are allowed to meet him tomorrow, I will not allow poor behaviour and no words shall be spoken from now until tomorrow"

She stood helplessly shocked, "But Father!" she began, the Emperor stood in disgust and Meimei jerked away,

"No more words, Meimei!"

And with that Meimei left the room, to meet Wang Yao the next day.

…

"What do you want mother?" the young man at his mother's chamber asked, the well dressed mistress turned to meet her son's eyes. He stood tall in his Chinese prince clothing, his long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail and trailing straight down his masculine back. The mistress walked up to her son, he was a bit taller than her, she smiled,

"Son, I have incredible news of your future" Wang simply nodded and stood in respect, "I have arranged a marriage for you in the period of five days, you will meet the girl tomorrow"

"May I ask her name and origin?" her son asked, standing tall and handsome,

"Of course, she is the daughter of my former husband, the Emperor of China. Her name is Meimei, she is a young woman of 20 years old. So she is but only 5 years younger than you, I saw the girl only briefly when I visited, you will be lucky to have such a wife" Wang's mother replied, he simply nodded again and bowed to his mother,

"Very well mother, I understand the concepts of an arranged marriage. I looked forward to meeting her, but do not be expecting grandchildren so soon" Wang smiled at the corner of his mouth slightly, his mother chuckled,

"Take the time you need, dear son" the mother replied, "You may leave"

Wang excused himself to his room and sat on his bed, sighing deeply to himself and thinking of what his future wife would look like. He looked forward to the next day.

…

The rays of light shone in from the window, indicating that morning had come; Meimei sat up in her bed and looked over at the large open window. Outside was the landscape of her motherland and she smiled as the sun cast shadows over the beautiful trees, before long Meimei was dressed in a beautiful one piece dress. It was red but with yellow bows and flowers to it, she placed a flower in her hair and stared at herself in her mirror. Adjusting her posture to make sure she looked formal, she nodded and proceeded downstairs where her father was waiting with his ex-wife.

She saw them conversing happily, but they really hated each other, the only reason they were so gleeful was because their children were to be wed. Meimei gracefully glided down the stairs and placed a hand on her father's shoulder, the Emperor turned to face his daughter and smiled,

"Morning, Meimei. Today is the day, the Prince is almost here, this is his mother" her father said, Meimei averted her attention to the woman. She was small and quirky, long black hair, formal red dress and a beautiful aged smile,

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" Meimei greeted,

"You too Meimei, I hope you have a good time with my son" she smiled, Meimei nodded,

"When will the Prince be here?" The Emperor questioned, Meimei stood behind her father. Women in those days were literally forced to be respectful to their parents, standing behind them as if they were lower class, which is what they were considered to be.

"Why, here he is now" the woman turned and saw two servants opening the golden double doors, walking in, in handsome Chinese Prince clothing, was Wang Yao.

He walked up to his mother and bowed, then bowed to the Emperor. At first he did not see the Princess, for she was standing behind the tall Emperor,

"Greetings, Emperor. I am Wang Yao, please to meet you" Wang said emotionless, the Emperor chuckled,

"Enough with the formalities, son" The Emperor shook the young adolescent's hand and Wang chuckled,

"May I see the dear Princess I am to marry?" Wang asked, Emperor nodded and stepped to one side to reveal Meimei. She looked up, her eyes met his, and then she touched her cheek and felt warmth creeping into them. Wang smiled, Meimei curtsied to the Prince,

"Good Morning, Prince Wang" Meimei politely said, Wang stood inches from her and bowed in front of her. He knelt on one knee and took her hand, making her head shoot up in surprise; he cradled her hand in his fingers,

"Good Morning, Princess" he kissed her hand and stood coherently back up and they were both smiling at each other, the parents exchanged glances and chuckled at their smitten behaviour.

Maybe things were okay like this.

…

"I will allow you this day with her; you are not to disrespect her. If I find out that you have, things won't come soft on your head, Wang" The Emperor warned,

"I assure you, she will not be harmed" Wang replied, "May I ask where she is now?"

"My daughter is out by the plants, she waters them every day. You can go see her if you please" the Emperor replied.

Wang bowed and exited the Palace Foyer, heading for the gardens, where the apparent Meimei was. He looked among the many treasures of her home, everything was either Ruby Red, or pure Gold, he despised any person who would have all of this just for the pleasure of bragging. He hated people who treated others lower class, which happened to be mostly the women in those days.

Outside, was the clean fresh air, he looked around and saw a huge garden and plant area. And it was huge, maybe 3 acres at least, but being as everything was green, he could see Meimei is her red clothing if he wanted to. That is exactly what Wang did, he scanned the area and saw a young woman leaning against the glass house and sleeping soundly. Wang smiled and walked up to the girl and touched her arm, making her wake, she stared at the face in front of her and rubbed her eyes,

"Wang?" she questioned, he nodded and sat next to the girl, who had a book resting on her lap,

"What are you reading, Meimei?" Wang asked, gesturing at the book,

She giggled a bit, "If you would like, you can call me Mei" she smiled, "This book, is just a log book for how big the plants have grown"

"I see" Wang paused, then suddenly got up and kneeled in front of Mei, looking at her sweetly, "Mei?"

"Yes Wang" she answered, she also knelt, so now they were facing each other and closer than they were,

"Do you want to marry?" Wang questioned,

"No"

"…"

"I want to marry you" Mei smiled, Wang chuckled at her response,

"Why?"

"Well…because you're nicer than the others who have proposed and …. well …. I do kinda like you …"

"Oh thank god" Wang said, his shoulders dropped, Mei cocked her head,

"What? Why?"

"Marrying a woman who hates me, I just can't do"

"I don't hate you, Wang"

Wang laid a hand over Mei's and murmured,

"I am glad"

**A/n: Aw, Riotfest actually got me into this pairing. Btw, it is set in Ancient China, forget Yao raising the Asians and think of it like this. It does sound a bit cheesy, but it'll get dramatic, I promise.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	2. A Burden of a Promise to Keep

Name: If I close my eyes

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Pairings: Japan x Taiwan/ China x Taiwan

**A/N: X3 I LOVE THIS PAIRING TOO MUCH NOW! RiotFest, blame RiotFest. Heheh, not really. I love your stories, but 'Help?' is a bit….0.O And sorry it has taken me ages to update, y'know, school, work, coursework, random shit. Y'know.**

**Still I love the pairing now, if you want China x Taiwan, go to Riotfest. **

**OMG, this part is so damn FLUFFY! X3 **

**Note: I have been told that people have been wanting accurate representations of Ancient China, I am sorry, I did not intend for this story to be accurate to the time period. Despite this, I hope you enjoy the rest of my Fanfic. 3 Love you all**

…

The sunshine was warm on her face, but as if Mei needed any other warmth in her face. She was in the company of her beloved, who was asleep soundly on Mei's lap. Mei smiled and kissed Wang's cheek, still he soundly slept, not a stir and no movement whatsoever. Just the movement of his chest reassured Mei that he was asleep, she laid a soft hand on his cheek and stroked at the fair skin of his face.

She wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but she had been watching him the whole time. At first they were both looking at the same book and conversing, but Wang found himself resting on her lap and looking up and her, continuing their conversation on the book and other things. But as silence rested in the air, Wang had fallen asleep, the book that they were reading rested on his chest and when Mei noticed she just watched.

Mei began to fall asleep herself, it was turning to night, slowly, and they were sat next to the blossom tree next to the glass house of plants. As Mei's eyes began to grow heavy, a hand rested on her rosy cheeks, her eyes flew open and she saw Wang smiling up at her, Mei smiled back.

"Are you tired, Mei?" Wang asked kindly, stroking her reddening cheek softly,

"Yes, a little" Mei closed her eyes, feeling likes anvils had been tied down to them, the next thing that hit her was the warm body of Wang's embracing hers. Mei's face felt like it was on fire, Wang was hugging her, showing such affection even though they had just met was proof enough that Wang really did love her and the truth was, she did love him back, "W-Wang?" she stuttered,

He chuckled, his arms wrapped around her torso and his hands stroking her back, to calm her down, and it worked because Mei didn't even notice that he pulled her back down with him. Wang lay down on the grass with Mei laying on his chest, Mei traced the patterns of his clothing and smiled,

"Mei?" Wang said, stroking the top of her head, Mei sat herself up a little, only inches from Wang's face,

"Yes, Wang?" she replied, Wang laid both his hands on Mei's cheeks and rested his forehead on hers, Mei closed her eyes,

"You really are beautiful, do you know that?" Wang said, smiling,

"Can you really prove th-"

Mei was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Wang's lips, connecting with her lips almost perfectly; Mei was shocked by this act of affection. This kiss lasted a long time, so long that before long, as they predicted, the moon had come out, indicating that night had come.

Wang pulled away from her lips, Mei was breathless and red in the face, Wang chuckled at the sight of this and embraced the younger female. Her head rested against his chest and Wang stroked her face lovingly, encouraging her into a deep sleep that she so needed, Wang's gently breathing soothed Mei and before long she was soundly asleep in his arms.

So they slept under the moonlight and as Wang looked up to see the stars, he decided not to at that point, he already had his wish.

…

The next day was the day Wang was seeing Mei again, he was so happy that he was able to see her, the Emperor had been very amused when he found them asleep under the tree in the gardens. He thought they had really connected and Wang agreed with him; however Mei was still asleep, so Wang had been instructed to carry her to her bed chamber, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and wishing her a good night.

Wang arrived at the Golden double doors and took in a breath, he hovered his hands over the handles before resting his palms on it, he sighed and smiled to himself. Almost automatically, the doors opened and the young, Chinese prince entered the foyer and saw the Emperor at his throne, he saw Wang enter and stood from his throne,

"Ah, Wang, you're here!" the Emperor smiled, Wang smiled and bowed,

"Tzao shang hao*, Emperor" Wang stood again and looked around, "Where is the princess?" Wang asked,

The Emperor chuckled loudly, "Aha! I knew you would ask such a thing, are you growing attached to my dear daughter, Wang?" he smiled,

"She is indeed a beautiful flower, she has a quick tongue as well, I am surprised that a woman may have such a quick and cunning attitude. But still, I have grown attached to your daughter, is that a problem?"

The Emperor waved his hands in dismissal, "No, of course not boy! I am glad you have grown on my Mei, in answer to your question, Mei is in the music room"

"I see, I shall go and find her, thank you your greatness" Wang triumphantly said as he exited the foyer, as Wang looked around he found another set of double doors to the right of the throne. He made for them and opened them, he might as well explore whilst trying to find Mei. His eyes widened and he pushed the doors open, there were many, many, MANY doors that were to the right and left of the corridor, it might take a while to find Mei, but all he had to do was to follow the muffled music that was apparently near.

He sauntered by the many doors and the more he walked, the more he heard the sound of music, he started to do a slow run and sure enough he found the door that Mei was behind. The sound of the Zhonghu** was truly beautiful as it was played with delicate fingers, Wang listened for a while and leaned at the door, sighing at the truly beautiful sounds being played by the woman he was to marry in only three days now.

Then the music ceased, Wang blinked to remind himself that that was real. Then he heard feather footsteps from behind the door and Wang's only instinct was to try and hide, but he reminded himself who he was waiting for. Without a hint of hesitation, the door opened and Mei walked out and immediately turned left, Wang touched her shoulder because she did not realise he was standing to the right and Mei turned around and a small graceful smile appeared on her features.

"Good Morning, Prince Wang" Mei greeted giddily, running her fingers through her black hair that trailed down her back,

Wang smiled, "Good Morning, Mei. You play music beautifully; I must say you are one of the best Zhonghu players I have heard since my time" Wang complimented, Mei looked down and chuckled to herself,

"I was taught how to play from a young age by my tutor, but it seems I have finished my educational duties for today, so would you like to join me out near the Koi ponds?" Mei asked, she was about to turn around when Wang laid a hand on Mei's right cheek, he felt the returning rash of a blush creep into her cheeks and Mei turned around again to hide it. Despite this, Mei smiled at Wang and lead him from the corridor of rooms and out through the back entrance which was another way into the gardens.

It was so big, so much land belonged to them; it stretched all the way to the horizon as far as Wang could see. Mei waved a hand in front of his face to bring him back in the moment and she giggled when he blinked a couple of times and chuckled himself. Mei took his hand and led him away from the garden to the Koi Ponds, when they got there they immediately sat down on the edge of the pond and touched the surface, sending ripples in every direction.

Mei was about to say something, but a twig snapped and both their heads shot up, whilst Mei was confused and curious, Wang just smiled and stood up,

"I know who that is" Wang said smiling, Mei watched Wang as he approached a tree and then circled it until a manly yelp could be heard. At this, Mei stood up and was about to go and look, but Wang then reappeared with something in a headlock, "I knew it" Wang said, Mei then realised that he had a person under his arm, he had brown hair and a long curl that strayed from his head,

"Who is that?" Mei questioned, Wang chuckled and let the person under his arm free to breathe,

"Mei, meet my half brother, Yong Soo" Wang said, "He is my mother's third child, but not the same father as mine, so he is a bastard child" Wang said, Yong Soo glared at him and pushed him, but then he averted his attention to Mei and nodded his head as if to bow,

"Is this the girl you were talking about, da-ze?" Yong Soo asked Wang, "The one you're going to marry?"

Mei flushed a pink colour and then Wang replied happily, "You are correct Yong Soo, this is the woman that I am to marry" he smiled at Mei and placed an arm around her, lovingly, making Mei blush even more,

"Stop that, you're embarrassing her, da-ze" Yong Soo smiled at Mei and she smiled back, "I have to go Wang, see you soon!" Yong Soo shouted as he parted from the couple, he ran away fast and before a few minutes had passed, he was out of sight.

"That's your brother?" Mei asked, looking at Wang, he nodded back,

"Before, we were interrupted I wanted to say something, Mei" Wang said, she nodded, he placed his hands over hers and her head shot up and her eyes met his,

"Nǐ yǒu chōngfèn de lǐyóu hèn wǒ, Zhè shì hěn nánshuō, W-wo….w-w….a-…" Wang took in a breath and tried again, "Wo ai ni, Mei" she sighed, "Wǒ ài nǐ, zìcóng wǒ dì yīcì jiàn dào nǐ, Wǒ xiǎng yòng wǒ yǔ nǐ de yīshēng. Nǐ ài wǒ?"

Mei stared for a few seconds, then her lips curved into a smile,

"Wang, Yóuyú cháng shíjiān de tàiyáng hé xīngxīng fāguāng xiǎnshì, Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ"

Wang smiled, understanding her words, he stroked her cheek softly and then stood up, picking a blossom from a tree. He knelt back down in front of Mei and held out the plum blossom in his hands,

"Mei" he whispered quietly.

…

**Wang's sentence: "You have every reason to hate me, this is hard to say, I love you, I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I will love you for the rest of my life"**

**It's something like that, I think, correct me if I am wrong,**

**Mei's Sentence: "Wang, as long as the sun and stars are emitting light, I will always love you"**

**Again, Google Translate might have naffed it up, so Chinese speakers, correct me if I am wrong. **

**I eat reviews, omnomnomnomnomnom ^¬^**

**Zhonghu: It's like a violin sounding thing, but it looks like a stick and string. **


	3. Hands Wrapped in Red Cloth

Name: If I close my eyes

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Pairings: Japan x Taiwan/ China x Taiwan

**A/N: Like I said in the last chapter note, this is not supposed to be accurate, however, this is Fan FICTION, which means that unless I wanted it to be 100% accurate I would say, if I didn't, define: FICTION for me. **

…

How many times had Wang thought over the marriage, it was nearing closer and closer with every breath that he took, he was anxious but happy at the same time. It was now the night before the wedding day and he was dressed for going to sleep, but like he always did, he did not sleep; he just placed his hands behind his head and stared into space.

'_I wonder what Mei is thinking' _Wang thought to himself, he looked over from his bed and saw that in the corner of his chamber was the **downry (A wooden type bed that parents prepare for their daughters when they are to be wed, the downry is sent to the groom's family before the wedding, some were big enough to live in)** that was delivered yesterday; it was bigger than the usual downry though. Being that some even had toilet bowls and mah-jong tables inside them, it was bigger than that, almost like a second house. It was shiny brown and inside there were draws and everything you would need to start a morning.

Wang sighed and smiled, then he remembered what his mother had said, '_Take all the time you need, dear son' _and Wang reddened slightly at the thought of such an action, but if he was going to bear children with Mei, he would not do it now, Mei still had her youth.

Without a second thought on the subject, Wang closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, waiting for the sun to come up the next day, the day he would treasure _forever._

…

**Mei's Chambers: 08:47**

The beams stretched through Mei's room and she squinted and sat up in her bed, stretching her arms, not getting the final message that today was the Wedding Day. But as she was about to get out of bed, she froze and realised, today was the day, the day Wang would proclaim her to be his wife. At the thought of that, Mei blushed, suddenly very nervous about the whole thing.

Mei was barely out of bed when her servants came rushing into her room, dragging her behind the shade, one of them clutching a white dress which Mei thought was convenient for the situation. The servants dressed Mei in a traditional red dress, flowing down to her feet and the top of the dress resting on her breasts. The sleeves were happily resting on the edge of her shoulders and they were very long sleeves, the servants stood back to admire the girl and they squealed in excitement,

"I'm so glad Princess is getting married! And to a gentle but handsome man such a Prince Wang, he has such a reputation s to be shut out from the world" she looked at Mei, "You have stolen his heart, Princess Mei"

She chuckled and blushed, "Stop it"

Her bedroom door flung open again and in came another woman, well dressed and make up plastered on her face, she smiled at Mei.

"Let's us get prepared, Princess Mei" she said, standing aside to let Mei through, Mei slowly walked from the other side of the shade to the room across from her own, inside was a small chair and a big mirror in front of it.

The other woman sat Mei down and started by her hair up, she placed a lovely gold ornament on her head that kept the tied hair in place. After she did this, she began placing the forehead piece of jewellery on her, also adding black ink to Mei's eyelashes.

She turned Mei's face to face the other woman and she admired the young woman,

"Beautiful, you'll make a fine bride" she said, Mei looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she wondered what Wang's reaction would be when he removed the cloth over her face. Mei touched her cheek, feeling yet another little blush surfacing, the older woman stood Mei up and began attaching yet more beautiful wraps over her dress. Including wraps around Mei's chest area and the hem of the dress, a long see through piece of red fabric trailed behind Mei and finally the cloth covering her face was attached, she could see through it but nobody could see her face.

The older woman led her by her arm and began talking about her instructions,

"Now, princess, you will wait inside, the wedding area is just outside your front entrance of the house. When the Zhonghu play, your sister will lead as the maid and behind her you will walk, you will then begin the ceremony, is that clear?" The older woman asked smiling politely, Mei looked at her and smiled, still nervous,

"I am ready to be wed" she replied.

The two stood behind the closed door of the front entrance and Mei inhaled sharply.

…

**Wang's Chambers: 09:02**

Wang was already awake by half past eight, he was too excited to go back to his dozing dreams, in fact his servants were jumping for joy a long time before that. So he was really woken by his servants bursting in holding his wedding clothes carefully, now, what Wang was doing was preparing himself in his clothes and tying his hair up.

He gathered his black hair in his hands and ran his hands through it multiple times before he tied it together, he smiled and sighed, the wedding was not far away, his servant would come and get him when he needed to be there. He nodded at himself in his reflection and sat down on a nearby stool, fiddling with his sleeves, waiting for his door to open.

He had waited for about five minutes until a servant came through the door; he touched Wang's shoulder and nodded,

"Excuse me, Prince Wang" the servant said, "It's time"

Wang smiled and inhaled deeply, the servant led Wang into the wedding area. Anxiety swallowed Wang as he stood in front of the guests and waited for the Zhonghu to start playing.

…

**Wedding: 09:15**

The Zhonghu began to play and through the golden double doors, Mei walked in, her red wedding dress trailing lightly behind her, however slightly walking in front of her was her younger sister, her name was Nien, but since Mei was older, she was getting married first.

Wang looked over at his bride and saw her figure walking to him slowly; he smiled as Mei had finally got to the other end, her father, the Emperor, took Mei's hand and led her up a few steps to where Wang was standing.

She stood in front of Wang, he could not see her face, but she could see that he so wanted to reveal her beauty and unveil her face. Wang was then told to and he nodded and obeyed, in between his fingers he took the cloth and threw it over Mei's head, she looked up and smiled at her husband to be and he marvelled at the young woman's beauty.

The wedding silence was broken by a religious man, asking them both to give their thanks and in doing just that, the wedding would be over, the religious man tied the red string of fate to both the couple's fingers and the guests rejoiced, as the Prince and the Princess were finally wed.

The young couple smiled and their leaving carriage had taken them to their new home, which was a gift from Mei's father, the couple exited the carriage hand in hand, the red string still strong on their fingers, they looked at each other and smiled.

The night awaited for them and the pure thought of it made them both blush wildly.

…

**A/N: Is it me or is this chapter a bit small, oh well, I did rush the Chinese wedding cuz I know ZILCH about that sort of thing, despite this I hope you liked this chapter, and yes EVERYTHING will be described in the next chapter. Heheheheheh. I think this should be an M now, cuz well…..it's lime next.**

**Reviews are cookies, I like cookies…omnomnomnomnom =D**


	4. The Night that Belonged to Them

Name: If I close my eyes

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Pairings: Japan x Taiwan/ China x Taiwan

**Here's Chapter 4 and thank you all for the Reviews, I feel so loved~ =3 And I know in the last Chapter it is suggesting Lime, and that is right XD! I think of it like they just have sex to reproduce, which people did think sex was only for, not for pleasure. This could be either very good or very awkward…XD! Enjoy.**

**A/N: Somebody also asked when Japan was going to come in, the answer is…..SOON~~ X3! Lol. Btw, the same person also said they still don't know what a downry was (its basically where couples sleep, but its HUGE. It was delivered to the groom's quarters before the wedding; some had toilets and Mah-jong tables inside) **

…

**The Wang House 21:46**

The servants hurried to Mei's room, the Princess herself being hauled by the two servants beside her. They were giddy and smiling, Mei looked shocked and confused,

"What's happening!" Mei asked, being held by her arms, the servants giggled and opened Mei's door, taking her behind the blind to change her,

"Tonight is your honeymoon, princess. You must be presentable for Prince Wang" one of them said, they handed Mei a white night gown and walked out giggling like hyenas. Before they left the room, they looked back at Mei and said,

"Once you're done princess, you may go to the chambers" the other said,

"Thank You" Mei replied, a blush appearing on her face,

"Goodnight, Princess" The two servants left in a happy, giddy tone. Mei took her red dress off and threw it over the top of the blind and examined the beautifully made night gown. It was white and long, with a pattern around the collar, the sleeves were long and see through. Mei smiled at its beauty and slipped the garment on, she examined herself. Mei gathered her hair together and tied a ribbon half way down her hair and threw the long ponytail behind her. She nodded to herself and started for the door, but she halted just before it, she took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Why am I so nervous' she thought to herself. 'It's only Wang, why should I be anxious about this?'

Mei hesitated in opening the door, but she did anyway and across the hall, was the chamber. Behind it, was the waiting Wang. Mei blushed furiously as she opened the chamber door.

…

Wang sat on the bed in the chamber, he raised his hand to his hair, meaning to let his hair down, but decided against it. He waited there for his new wife; he smiled as he pictured her face in his mind, but turned red when he got to the honeymoon thought. He laid his face in his hands and re-thought the process; he had never done _that _before. And according to Mei's servants, she hadn't either, he felt afraid about hurting her. But he knew that that was just the natural process of love making.

The door opened and Wang looked over at the source, standing in the corridor was the most beautiful woman Wang had ever seen. He stood and walked over to the nervous woman standing there; he leant against the doorframe and placed a hand on Mei's chin, lifting her face up so her eyes met his. A blush surfaced on her pale face,

"Mei" Wang said, stepping forward to Mei, grasping her hand, "Are you nervous?" he looked calmly into her eyes, she smiled a little and placed her hand over his,

"A little, I haven't done anything like this before. So yes…..I-I am" Mei blushed even more and closed her eyes, fiddling with her nightgown, Wang saw his chance and pressed his body against hers. The first chance he could get, he would kiss her, his hand rested on Mei's hips and poor Mei didn't know what to do with them. Wang looked deeply into those beautiful eyes and leaned forward to kiss the young girl.

Their lips connected, both were warm and Mei stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss, before long Wang was touching her in new places. Hovering his hands over her breasts, deciding whether to touch her there or not. Mei steadied herself by placing her hand on Wang's bare chest, it was harder than Mei imagined and she traced patterns on the soft skin, suddenly not so nervous anymore.

Wang felt up and down Mei's body, yearning to touch more of her, Mei was still nervous and afraid that the process would hurt. But if she did love him, she would do this with him. She laid her hand on the back of his neck and Wang slipped his tongue into Mei's mouth, seeing the first chance. Mei shivered a little, it felt weird, Mei had never been this close to a man before, never mind having any experience kissing or sexual intercourse. Wang released from her lips and laid his forehead on hers; Mei opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Wang's body. Wang stood, confused of the sudden change in behaviour, he embraced her also and whispered to her,

"What's wrong, Mei?" he whispered, stroking her long black hair,

"I'm just…" she sighed, "I don't now….nervous, anxious and…" she couldn't say the last word,

"Scared?" Wang asked her,

"Yes…" she replied, in a hushed tone. Wang let go of her and cupped her face in his hands, she had teary eyes and a worried face,

"Mei, don't worry, I promise I will be gentle" Wang said hushed, he smiled at the younger female which naturally made her smile back. She wiped her eyes and nodded,

"Thank you" she said, Wang wrapped his right arm around Mei's back and used the other to pick up her legs, Mei squeaked in surprise as Wang picked her up and walked into the bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, he smiled slyly at the shy Mei and kissed her cheek. He set her down on the end of the bed and knelt in front of the anxious female, he touched her cheek, it was warm and soft. Mei touched Wang's chest and traced imaginary patterns on his skin, Wang smiled at his lover's courage. He stood up and looked down at his innocent looking wife; Mei smiled and began unbuttoning her nightgown.

"No Mei" Wang said, ceasing her hands, "I'll do that" he smiled, and began unbuttoning her nightgown. He was halfway down, but Mei laid a hand upon his bulge that was concealed inside his clothing, Wang looked at Mei and she looked at him. Wang couldn't concentrate on her for one second without taking a quick glance at the young woman's cleavage, the suspense was almost too much and his manhood stirred at the sight of his lover's breasts.

"Wang, you're getting….bigger. Why?" she asked innocently, he chuckled slightly and leaned in towards Mei. He pinned her down on the bed and looked down at her, she looked up nervously.

"When it gets bigger, Mei, it means I love you in more ways than one" Wang replied, like she was an innocent little girl, which she evidently was.

Wang touched the sleeve of her nightgown and slipped it off her shoulder; Mei smiled and helped him in slipping the nightgown off. She was not completely naked, for Mei had another short dress underneath, but this was white and it reached only to the top if her thighs. Mei turned red, he was seeing so much of her, Wang examined the beautiful new body and dropped the nightgown to the floor. Softly feeling Mei's arms and legs, making her turn bright red when he was feeling so far up her leg to her female regions, Wang chuckled and leaned down to kiss the young girl, he rested himself in between her legs without concern. Mei gripped his hand, knowing that it was about to happen, however they continued to passionately kiss, Wang felt the warmth of her hand and the tightness of its grip. She was so nervous and frightened of what might happen; Wang felt sympathy for the innocent woman,

He released from her lips and looked into her dark brown eyes, "Mei, are you absolutely sure? You know I don't want to hurt you" he said gently, calming her nerves,

"We've gotten this far, it's now or never" she answered, she laid her hands on the older man's shoulder and closed her eyes tight,

"Ok, Mei" Wang answered, he positioned himself accordingly, undoing his lower garment in the process. He pulled Mei's dress up slightly, to allow entrance into her, he stroked Mei's cheek before pushing in, making her relax a little. Wang closed his eyes tight and pushed in _very, very slowly, _he could feel how tense Mei was underneath him. He could hear the sound she would not let escape her mouth; she gripped his shoulders tighter, trying to push the pain away. Wang hated to see the person he loved in such a state, so to ease it a little, he stopped halfway in, to allow Mei some air. However, when she regained and he pushed in more, she couldn't hold the sound in any longer and she opened her mouth. Out came a small groan, Wang was by now all the way in and a tear could be seen in the corner of Mei's eyes. Wang wiped the tear away and suddenly felt wetness on his regions, he looked down and Mei was bleeding down below, when he looked at her again she opened her eyes,

"I-It hurts…..Wang….." she took in a breath, "Ah….."

"Mei, you're bleeding.." Wang said, Mei looked at her lover,

"I'm sorry….." she replied, Wang lay down on top of the younger girl and kissed her, opened mouthed and needy. He began a small rhythm in and out of Mei, Mei's pain slowly faded and by now she was actually quite enjoying it. Mei hesitated in putting her arms around Wang, but he was holding Mei down by her hands, kissing her as they made love. And as time went by, his rhythm increased and Mei was breathless and Wang was so close…

"Are you okay, Mei?" he asked in between breaths, the woman opened her eyes and smiled at her husband, then nodded, "Good" Wang said, he began to go faster, increasing the chances of them both reaching a climax. Wang dug his head into Mei's shoulder, feeling that he was going faster and faster and the lust was driving him mad, Mei placed her hand on the back of his head and began moaning as she felt her husband's erection going faster with each push inside. She breathed so fast and began wanting more,

"Mei…..What… shall I do?" Wang asked the younger woman, their eyes met and Mei replied in one big breath,

"C-come inside…." Mei said, she threw her head back, feeling an orgasm erupting. She screwed her eyes shut and she tensed up a little, she climaxed and she exhaled heavily. However, Wang was still going at it, the feeling of her climaxing around his erection made him lose control of what he was doing. Whilst holding Mei close to him, he managed to get a sentence out before he came,

"M-Mei…..I'm g-"he couldn't finish that sentence, he released inside his lover, he tensed up slightly and let his fluids fill his lover up. He relaxed when he was finished; he collapsed on Mei's chest, his hair damp in sweat. He heard Mei's heartbeat slowly go to normal state and he felt every inhale an exhale by his lover's chest. Wang sat up and looked at Mei, she was breathless and tired, Wang didn't know that such an action could take so much out of him. He pulled out of Mei, making her body move as well, Mei felt an emptiness now, the absence of her lover made her feel empty. However, she also felt full by her lover's fluids, a thought struck to Mei's mind. This made her smile and open her eyes, she saw a sweaty, muscular man staring lovingly back at her. He leaned down and kissed Mei one more time before collapsing to her side, their mouths connecting with warmth and the passion of their tongues fighting over dominance. Mei looked up at Wang, who was fiddling with Mei's hair, he smiled at her,

"Are you okay?" Wang asked, resting his palm on her shoulder, Mei sighed happily,

"…..Tired" she chuckled slightly, she rested her head on his bare chest and closed her eyes. Wang smiled at how cute his lover looked, he reached for the covers and pulled them over Mei's shoulder and up to his waistline, enveloping them both in each other's warmth.

"Wo ai ni, Mei" Wang said, stroking her head.

He closed his eyes and drifted into another realm of dreams.


	5. Two Different Lives

"**I'm scared….I'm so scared…." I kept saying this same sentence, over and over again; my hands were clenched around my arms. It was cold, I was running from something, something that I could never forget for the rest of my life. My right shoulder was bleeding and blood was dripping down my arm, creating a shining red path behind me. **

**Until I couldn't anymore, I walked, but after a while, the pain was just too much. I collapsed to my knees, thorns all around me, tangling inside my clothing. Trapped inside a cage of thorns. I closed my eyes, expecting death to come swiftly, but a hand landed on my shoulder. I kept my eyes closed and felt a warm breath on my right ear, I shivered slightly, as he whispered, in a dark deep voice.**

Morning began to rise slowly from the horizon and there, warmly tucked in each other's arms, a new couple lay to begin their new day as married equals. Mei stirred, still a bit shaken from her nightmare; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Not yet realising where exactly she was, she threw on a gown and headed for the bedroom door, but paused, she sensed something that wasn't how it usually was. She looked back at the bed and still asleep, snoring soundly, was her new lover Wang Yao. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she rethought was she had done the night before, she had put so much trust into him, did this show that he really did love her? She didn't regret it though; she smiled at the sleeping figure and opened the bedroom door.

They did not sleep in the downry that night; it wasn't properly set up to sleep in the night before. But now that it was, they would stay there tonight. Mei went downstairs, the house was big, she hadn't taken a very good look around yet, because yesterday she was a little….occupied. Mei prepared some rice for herself and ate outside in peace. She sat by the koi ponds, watching them swim without a care in the world, the gentle breeze, the rising sun, her new husband. _It's better like this, _she thought to herself whilst eating the rice with her chopsticks.

…

Wang stirred a groaned as the last part of the sun began to rise and emit more light into the room; he opened one eye and smiled. _What a beautiful day,_ he thought to himself. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes and looked to find that his lover was not there next to him, Wang slipped on a red gown and went to see where Mei was. As he headed toward the door, he stopped; he smiled a little as on the table in the kitchen was a bowl of rice prepared for him and a cup of green tea. He picked them both up gratefully and headed outside to see if Mei was by any chance out there.

He was indeed correct, he saw a body leaning beside a tree near the ponds; he smiled gleefully and walked over to the still half asleep figure who was sipping green tea happily, humming a beautiful, familiar tune as she did so. He sat next to her; she was completely unaware of his presence and to get her attention, Wang placed a hand on her shoulder.

This made Mei startled and she finally noticed the man sitting next to her, holding his tea and bowl of rice in his hand,

"Morning, Wang. Did you sleep well?" Mei asked, her smile making her face glow, Wang smiled naturally as well,

"Didn't get much sleep" he winked at Mei, which made her lightly punch him and flush red, "How did you sleep?"

"I was fine" Mei replied blankly, Wang raised an eyebrow at her and smiled a little, "Ok fine, I was exhausted, happy?" she said whilst taking a sip of tea, Wang chuckled at her response,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Wang said kindly as he wrapped his arms around the woman, she smiled in response and shook her head,

"It's fine, trust me" Mei replied, she cupped his face in her hands and gave him a childish kiss on the lips, which was more than enough to make him smile, "You're face will break if you smile much more" she commented, Wang responded to this by tickling her sides, which made her almost paralysed and she fell back onto Wang and looked up at him lovingly.

In Russia

"So, do we have a deal, da?" A tall, scary Russian man said, a Japanese stared back at him blankly, he held his hand out to the Russian who shook his hand in return, "I'm glad this worked out" he turned to the man standing next to the Japanese called Kiku Honda, who was looking down sadly, "Come along, Kiku. We have a long trip back to Russia" the tall man remarked and Kiku followed shortly after. They boarded the carriage and off they went.

"Who are you?" Kiku finally said after a grooling silence,

"Da? So rude" he said, "My name is Ivan Braginski" he gave the Japanese an eery smile,

Kiku shivered slightly, "What exactly will I be doing at your place?"

"You are going to be the person who does everything for me, da?" he said, still smiling,

"A slave?"

"Slave isn't quite the word, you're more of a…"

"Servant?" Kiku remarked,

He shook his head, "No, you're a…"

Kiku hesitated on his next word, fearing it was the correct one, "Prisoner?"

"That's the one!" Ivan sang out.

The journey was terrible for Kiku, the amount of times he had broken down crying, was unbearable. It was a long two days back to Russia, but what was the journey for, for him to be a prisoner in solitude. Exactly that.

He missed being happy.

He missed being loved.

He missed his family.

He missed…his brother.


	6. The Acceptance

"Mei" Wang said at the door of their bedroom, Mei turned around and smiled as she saw her husband in the hallway, but her smile faded when she saw that he was sad,

"What is it?" Mei said, walking up to Wang, he sighed,

"I have to go to Russia" he replied, looking down to avoid eye contact,

"Wha? Why?" Mei said, touching his cheek, he looked down at her and smiled slightly,

"My friend, Ivan, has some business with me and I have to go as soon as possible" he remarked, Mei stood there thinking, Wang couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking so hard about,

"May I come with you?" Mei asked, a childlike tone in her voice,

Wang thought for a minute, "Um…I will have to ask Ivan about that, why do you want to come with me?" he asked, his soft amber eyes gently looking down on her, Mei reached up and kissed the man. His lips were warm, he must have been drinking, what was it? Tea, she tasted tea on his lips. Mei retreated and smiled,

"Because, I don't want to leave your side and I don't want you to leave me here" Mei replied, Wang chuckled slightly and embraced the young figure in front of him, digging his face into her shoulder, she was warm as well,

"I will ask him" Wang said, she smiled slightly, "If he does agree, we can leave in ten days" he said to Mei as he faced her, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled lovingly, "You really are beautiful" he commented,

"Don't get all sappy now" she said, clutching his hand in hers, "That's how you win me over" she chuckled,

"How can I not comment? It's true" he whispered into her ear, still clutching his hand, she followed him out of the house and into the carriage. They were going to town.

…

**Russia**

…

"KIKU!" Ivan exclaimed, nearly making Kiku drop the tray of food and tea, Kiku steadied himself and went to find the source of the yelling, instructing him to follow the sound. Kiku opened Ivan's door and replied, terrified of the man,

"Yes, Mr Braginski?" Kiku said, shivering,

"Did I not ask you two hours ago to dry my clothing!" he exclaimed again,

"I-I'm sorry, I was so occupied with the other chores, I forgot. I'm deeply sorry Mr Braginsk-" his sentence was cut off by Ivan's water faucet hitting Kiku around the face. The Japanese fell to the floor and felt blood dripping from his lip, nose and the side of his eye, he looked up at the tall man who loomed over him threateningly,

"You will not disobey me after I beat you senseless!" Ivan said before he kicked Kiku multiple times, Kiku shouted in pain as he felt the force of his kicks in his stomach and face. Blood began to fill the floor and Ivan finally stopped after many minutes of beating, Kiku lay broken on the ground with blood bathed on his body. He opened his eyes and sighed as he saw that Ivan had left, he closed his eyes and drifted off in a blood-stained dream.

Ivan went to his front door and opened it, to reveal a messenger, in Asian clothes. He looked at the Russian and smiled happily, waving and almost too happy,

"Ni hao!~" The messenger sang out, the Russian smiled back, but in a way that wiped that giddy smile off his face, the kind of look that said, 'I'm going to shove this pipe down your oesophagus, da?'

"Da? What is it?" The Russian replied, the Asian man reached into his bag and pulled out a letter and handed it to the Russian, "Hm? Who is the source of this letter?" he asked whilst opening it,

"That information is confidential and private to the sender and the receiver, so I do not know" he replied, the Asian turned around and walked away from the Russian household, "Good to meet you, sir!" he shouted before disappearing,

"Thank you!" Ivan exclaimed, but he was already gone, he looked at the paper in front of him and smiled, "So, Wang arrives in ten days. What's this? He wants to bring a guest?" Ivan chuckled, "Of course Wang"

…

In China

…

Mei and Wang arrived in town, they weren't here for any particular reason, they just wanted to get a feel of the outside world. And because they were going to the Mid-Autumn Festival, where everybody was dancing, kites were alight in the sky and lanterns in the shape of animals were set into the night sky. However, until night, they were just going to wander. But they were not the usual Chinese couple, they walked either side of one another instead of the woman following the man and every now and then Wang would embrace the young girl, who gladly accepted the embraces of course. They arrived at a little tea house, they were hungry anyway, they entered via the front door and sat on two cushions with a small table in front of them,

"Are you alright, Mei? You look tired" Wang said to her worriedly, she glanced back and flashed a cute smile, which made him kiss her cheek lovingly, she laughed a little and looked up as the owner of the tea house asked what they wanted,

"Um…Do you have any pork buns and rice?" Mei asked sweetly, the owner nodded happily and went to fetch what she had asked for,

"Mei" Wang said quietly, one loud enough for her to hear,

"Yes Wang?" she answered,

"Are you happy, with me I mean?" he asked,

"Oh course I am, I love you" she replied, "Why?"

"If you're unhappy, please tell me"

"You know I'd tell you anything" she said smiling, the pink tint in her cheek bringing out the colour in her pale face.

"I love you too, Mei" Wang answered.

Maybe things were okay like this.

…

**So this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to give you at least something to go on. At least it has an on-going storyline now eh?**

**Reviews would be delicious ^^ **

**Now, I have to practice my opera voice, I like singing it, don't know why. I suck still, but anyway…**


	7. Secret Lust

Chapter 7: Parallel

**Some of this could be a bunch of bull XD**

…

In Russia

…

"Kiku! Where are you!" Ivan shouted as he sauntered down his corridors, looking for the man who trashed his kitchen area. Kiku had gone overboard this time, "Come out you worthless little shit!"

Kiku kept running through the house until he hit the end of the corridor, he panicked; Ivan was going to kick the shit out of him. He even heard his thumping steps drawing nearer and nearer, he gave up, he couldn't run from that monster anymore,

"There you are!" Ivan exclaimed as he drew nearer to Kiku, he cowered in the corner and awaited his beating, "You worthless little shit!"

Ivan beat the small man, he bled everywhere and every part of his body looked broken and when Ivan was done beating him, Kiku stayed in the corner and cried. But something had happened inside him, his personality seemed to evolve into something different, he was no longer the easy going, self-conscious Kiku Honda. No, he would never be weak again. He recalled his eyes burning, almost like another layer had been exposed. The new man stood and wiped the blood from his face, his white clothes now stained with blood. He felt like he had something to do, someone to look for; he was now and always would be, Kuro.

…

Many days passed and the couple were content, they both sat in the carriage, on their way to the ship that would take them to Russia. They had their clothes and everything they needed, Mei was currently asleep next to Wang as the carriage kept moving north, Wang looked over at his lover and smiled a little, she truly was precious to him.

Wang began to doze off himself and soon enough, when they were nearing the border of Russia the driver looked behind him and saw that the two were soundly asleep, the driver smiled and turned his attention to the carriage and realised that they were almost there. The journey had taken longs painful hours, but now they were here there and it was the driver's job to wake the sleeping couple up. The driver jumped from his seat and opened the carriage door; he placed a hand on Wang's shoulder and shook him lightly, being careful not to wake his wife,

"Mr Wang, we've reached Mr Braginski's house" he said, Wang groaned and slowly opened his eyes,

"Ok, we'll be there in a second. Inform Mr Braginski of our arrival" Wang told the driver, when Wang was involved in business, he really could be assertive. However, around his loved ones, he was a very smitten character. Wang turned to his left and saw his loved one dozing on his shoulder; he smiled and stroked her soft cheek, making her stir. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered,

"Mei, we're here" Wang said quietly, Mei groaned and opened her eyes to look at her husband; she smiled and hugged the man, Wang chuckled and hugged the woman back. When they both exited the carriage they walked towards the front entrance, Ivan's mansion looked huge. Mei's eyes widened in surprise and she saw many many rooms along with many many windows, there had to be thousands and thousands of rooms in that mansion. But of course all this was just words of Mei's emphasising.

The couple entered the double doors and saw the driver talking in Russian to the servant of the house,

"I have informed Mr Braginski of the couple's arrival" the maid said, the driver nodded and exited the room past the couple. The maid saw the couple and smiled, "Good afternoon, Mr Wang. If you would like to follow me, I'll take you to Mr Braginski. May I ask who you're guest is?"

"Thank you, this is my wife, Mei" Wang answered, gesturing to Mei,

"Hello" Mei said with a smile and she waved to the maid, the maid held a welcomed smile as she led the two to Ivan.

…

Ivan's office door opened and a maid peered inside and smiled at her master,

"Excuse me, Mr Braginski. Mr Wang is here to see you. Would you like me to bring him in?"

Ivan smiled at the maid and nodded, "Yes thank you"

The maid stepped aside and let Wang step inside Ivan's office, Ivan looked up and held a big smile as he saw his old friend,

"Wang!" Ivan sang as he stood from his seat, he spread out his arms, asking for a man hug. Wang hugged the tall Russian,

"Hello, Ivan" Wang replied, Mei followed shortly after and after their little man hug, Ivan stood in awe looking at the petite Mei in the doorway . Wang saw that the Russian was stood still and that he looked completely gawmed out. Wang looked behind him and saw that Ivan was looking at Mei,

"Who is that?" Ivan said as he smiled, Mei flushed red and smiled a little as Ivan looked at her admiringly,

"Ivan, this is my wife, Mei" Wang said smiling at the Russian's behaviour, Mei held Wang's arm and kissed him on the cheek as she was introduced,

"She is something, Wang" Ivan said smiling,

Mei chuckled a little, "It's nice to meet you Ivan"

…

"Kiku" walked across the hall, bruises over his body, his mind in a fearing train of thought. He heard people talking and he rested his ear against the wood and listened to the conversation,

"It's nice to meet you Ivan" a woman said, he listened some more and found that there were three people conversing in the room,

"So Ivan, would you like to discuss business later?" a man said,

"Of course, da? May I escort you to your room, Miss?" Ivan said, holding out his hand to the woman, who was out of Kiku's sight,

"Thank you, but you don't have to"

"I insist, Mei" Ivan kissed the woman's hand and began leading the couple out the other door in Ivan's office, this lead to the staircase that lead to the bedrooms. Kiku retreated from the door and smiled a little as he walked towards his room, he closed his bedroom door and locked it behind him, smiling again as he began to undress to go to sleep. Who was the woman with the angelic voice?

He would find out, the next day…

…

**I know it's been a while since I updated this one, but still, at least it's here now~ ^¬^**

**Reviews would be stupendous!**


	8. Meaning

If I close my eyes Chapter 8: His Identity

**Sorry I've been ageeeeees updating, I went camping then I had coursework and my project, so my sleeping schedule has been quite fucked up. But it's here now and that's what's important ^^**

…

Ivan guided her into her guest bedroom, Wang and her were sleeping separately tonight, Ivan had hundreds of guest rooms, might as well take advantage of it. Mei smiled as she saw that the bed was already made and all her clothes were already packed away in the room. In the middle of the room lay a wooden bed with layers and layers of blankets and two red cushions,

"I hope you like your room" Ivan smiled, Mei looked up at the tall Russian and nodded,

"It's perfect" she replied, Ivan pointed to a specific draw,

"Your night wear is in that draw" he smiled, "I'll see you in the morning, Mei"

Ivan lightly closed the door of the guest bedroom, unaware of Kiku's presence beside her bedroom door; the Japanese man smiled and carefully opened the door the tiniest bit, to steal a peek at the woman inside. In the bedroom he saw a thin, Chinese woman slipping a white night dress on, that came to her knees, it had straps and small flowing sleeves that were sewn on the straps. Kiku smiled at the beauty of the woman and also smiled because of his plans on what to do with her. Yes. He already had his plans. As the woman slipped under the covers of the bed, Kiku saw his chance and swiftly entered the room, just like that; he closed the door and stood in front of Mei in complete darkness.

And she did not know of his presence.

Mei was already sleeping soundly, it had been a long day, her breathing was slowed and her body seemed more relaxed. Kiku quietly walked over to her bedside and bent over her body, his lips drew close to her ear as he whispered,

"Mei…" he whispered, making the woman stir a little at the deep, frighteningly familiar voice,

Kiku leaned over a little more and planted a small, chaste kiss on her cheek. And disappeared just as she opened her eyes, looked around and wondered why part of her cheek felt warm.

…

Ivan closed the door to his office, a male Chinese sat across his desk, fiddling with his collar. Ivan sat down and eyes he Chinese,

"So I hear the Nan Wua army is plentiful" Ivan said,

"Indeed the army is strong, but what about Sun Tzu's army? He's supposedly powerful" Wang replied,

"Yes, that might be so, Wang. But I believe that your army is indeed stronger"

"They are but boys, Ivan. They are children in my eyes, they do not know the massacre of the world, yet" Wang emphasized the last word and carried on, "But I suppose the army will have to do, age doesn't seem to be a boundary at all anyway"

"Hm, yes. But why did you bring _her _here?" Ivan asked, looking at the man, Wang looked back quite threateningly and replied,

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave her by herself could I? Not while this war is going on" (A:N/ The year is 506 BC) Wang said, "The Wu army will not take pity in women you know? I couldn't leave her, Sun Tzu might take her away"

"That's a little unlikely don't you think?" Ivan asked, raising one eyebrow,

"The Wu army is bloodthirsty and will not hold back on killing those nearest and dearest to me" Wang muttered,

"But what makes you so special? You don't have any ties with Nan Wua do you?"

Wang stayed silent for a moment, "I'm a close cousin of his, I'm the youngest of my cousins, and therefore I'm more vulnerable. And who is more vulnerable than me?" Wang's rhetorical question sent chills up Ivan's back, "Exactly, they will surely find us if we stayed there, Ivan. Don't you see, it is getting personal. For all we know there could be a servant in this house just edging to get his hands on us so we can spill the secrets of our whereabouts!" Wang stood from his seat, but kept his composure and saw back down; he sighed and stayed calm, "I'm just afraid that the woman I love will be used"

"I know that, Wang" Ivan replied, "I will take extreme measures in both of your safety, don't doubt that"

Wang nodded,

"Wang" Ivan said, making the said man look up, "You're happier with her, it seems. Try looking happier when she isn't here, just in case you won't see her"

Wang chuckled, "I am only truly happy with her in my arms"

"That's sweet, Wang. But you need to consider that if Mei disappears, you can't exactly take on an entire army by yourself" Ivan says to Wang, the Chinese man just shrugs,

"You can't let go, if you love somebody"

…

In Mei's dreams

…

'**Where am I? What's happening and why can't I breathe? I hold my hands to my throat in an attempt to not swallow any water, but as a natural reaction by throat gulps down some of the water. I open my eyes and look up, I can see the sunlight above ground and as my hand stretches out to try and reach it, it's all in vain. I am slowly, sinking down and down…until all wishes of breathing is gone and my body begins to feel tired and too relaxed.**

**My hair escaped my ribbon and so my black hair flows around me, engulfing the space in between me and the water. A lock of my hair slithers around my neck and tightens slightly. My mouth opens as the tiniest bit of air is not allowed into my lungs and is faded away by the lack of oxygen in the water I am drowning in. I look up once again and see bodies falling into the water, followed by a trail of blood emitting from their chests and missing limbs. It seems that I stopped falling down and I can just float halfway down in water, the bodies pass me and fall down to the bottom. **

**One body in particular catches my eye, it looks so similar and as the body turns around with the current of that water. I almost gasp when I see that the man is my husband. He isn't dead though, he is swimming towards me. His face eager to get a hold of me, a wound on his forehead that dilates with the soft blue of the water, I look at him one last time before his lips land on mine in an open mouthed kiss, giving my the final bit of oxygen I need before he pulls me into an embrace and a dagger rams through my heart.**

**But as my eyesight is blinded by my own blood, I realise that Wang is not the one who stabbed me, it was a man behind me, supposedly a body that had fallen. He leans in to my ear and whispers something that is muffled by my own death. **

…

**It's short I know, but it reveals a lot, right? This story is yes set in 506 BC and will be centred around the battle of Boju. Go Google it and you'll find out what side Wang's on ^^**

**Reviews?**


	9. A Plan in Progress

Mei jolts upwards in her bed, her body is hot and sweaty and she looked terrified of the dream she just had, she put a hand on her chest, searching for a wound, but couldn't find one. She sighed in relief as she kept telling herself it was just a dream. She shivered and put her hands on her arms in an attempt to warm herself up; she pushed a black bang out her face as the door opened, Mei looked up and saw her husband, she smiled a little as he sat on the bed with her,

"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing her arms, Mei sighed,

"I-I just had a nightmare, I'm okay…" she replied, shivering, he felt this and embraced the woman from behind, planting a kiss on her neck and caressing the exposed skin with his lips, making her moan a little,

"You didn't sound okay" he said, resting his head on her shoulder as his arms snake round her waist,

"Did I…scream?" she asked, eyes wide,

"It wasn't that much of a scream, it was more of a loud gasp and heavy breathing" he replied, Mei sighed, "Look at me, Mei" he said to her, Mei turned to her head and met his gaze, he smiled and stroked her cheek which confused the woman, "Your eyes sparkle the most beautiful colour you know"

He leaned in a little closer and closed his eyes, his breath hot on her cheek as he paused just before he met her lips. He hesitated before pulling her head closer to his so that their lips met, Wang stroked her hair lovingly as the kiss deepened and he pushed her back onto the bed. He stroked the skin of her arms, warming them up and making her relax a little. He retreated from the lip contact and stared into her eyes, those amber eyes that were so inviting and her black, soft hair that you couldn't help but just adore. She was just…perfect. And his light brown eyes that were comforting and loving, plus the masculine body that told all the ladies that he was a man of lean and strong stamina and muscles. Which was true, he didn't look lean, but he had a good body, a hard chest, strong arms and reasonable but not too much muscle.

He rested his forehead on hers and smiled, there was no way he would've thought he could get a woman like this, one who loved him for who he was and not his reputation as a Prince. But she was a Princess, surely she had had the stereotypical knob head try and court her because of her reputation. She had told him once about a man of 23 who caught her at the park one day and he tried to mess with her sexually, which infuriated the Emperor and he got what he deserved. But there was one thing that still plagued Wang's mind, what had happened to her mother, her father's wife?

Wang sat back up on the bed, with Mei's head gently resting on his lap, looking up at him, "Mei?" he said, she turned her attention to him and raised her eyebrows, "Can I ask something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What…What happened to your mother? You never told me" he said, he saw the smile and the light of her face slink away as he eyes saddened, "Mei?" Wang said worriedly, Mei sat up and perched herself on the edge of her bed, avoiding his gaze, not wanting him to see the sadness in her face. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her calm a little as she put her head on his shoulder,

"My…mother…" she said saddened, "When I was 6, me and my mother went to town and to the market to get some more fruit and food" she said, Wang listened with all his attention and nodded, "When it was getting dark, she told me to be quiet, she said to stay behind her and to try and hide. She was awfully mysterious and alert, it was then that I realised that there was some men circling us. I hid behind her and because I was so young, I didn't really understand what was happening" her voice became more stuttered as tears formed in her eyes, the memory seeming too much for her, Wang stroked her hair and told her it was okay, but she went on, "A man snatched me away and another tackled my mother to the ground, the man who got me held me to his chest, like he was hugging me and keeping me from danger. But there was no doubt in my mind that he was with them; he was talking to them and everything. And when I burst into tears when in his arms, he comforted me and told me it was okay. I can't remember what he looked like, but I remember that voice, so deep and so scary. But he was so comforting, but he scared me, the next thing I knew was he went to my father's and handed me to my father and told him that my mother had died. But somewhere in my mind I knew that he was somehow involved in her death. The next day, I heard my mother was found in the middle of town, stabbed in the stomach, blood pooling around her, the marks of her blood could never be cleaned. It's still there"

Wang's heart just crumbled when he heard the story of how her mother died, he looked over at Mei and his heart just broke when he saw that she was crying and covering her eyes with her hands, Wang sighed and pulled her into an embrace. Her face snuggling into his chest as Wang just kept telling her it was all okay now, that event had to be so traumatizing for her. She saw her mother get stabbed right in front of her eyes, the woman who gave her life, the one who gave birth to her, murdered right there. The explanation behind the murder was unknown, maybe because she was the wife of the Emperor, but surely if they wanted to get to the Emperor they would use his only child rather than his wife.

"Wang…" she cried as she hugged him back, tears flowing down her face, "…I'm sorry,for being like this, I-I don't mean t-" her sentence was cut off by Wang placing his finger in front of her lips as he faced her,

"It's okay, Mei. Don't apologise" he said, he pulled her back to his chest as he laid back on the bed, her head laying softly on his chest as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, stroking her head and muttering sweet things to her as she slowly, slowly, drifted away to sleep,

"Goodnight" Wang said before he closed his eyes as well.

…

Kiku hung around outside, occasionally looking over his shoulder for the man he was looking for. Eventually, he saw the wanted man and smiled, the other stood in front of his and handed him a package. Kiku gladly took it and gave the man a tip and sent him on his way, he finally had what he needed and he would put that plant into action sooner or later.

As he headed back to his room, clenching the package in his hand he passed the woman's bedroom, he peeked inside slightly and frowned. Oh, that's right; _he _was in there with her. Soundly sleeping, not a care in the world, but Kiku all but smiled, he'd have his revenge on that bastard sooner or later. He huffed and carried on to his room, closing the door shut behind him and lighting a single candle. His package was a bag, a velvet bag and as he emptied the contents on his desk, he smiled and chuckled, it looked like is plan was going to work, he held the item up in the air and laughed.

He was going to get that bastard…

..

**I know short right? XD**

**Reviews?**


	10. A Blossom in Her Stomach

**Mwahaha~ I was mean in the last chapter wasn't I? XDDDDDDD**

**No sneaky peakies~~~**

**But it looks like I'm updating really fast, so the story should go along a lot **_**smoother **_**now. Enjoy Chapter 10!**

…

_**Five months later**_

Mei stood in the fields, the breeze soothing her as the sun was about to set, she felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled as she felt her husband's gentle embrace. He placed a kiss upon her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head and watching the sunset with her,

"You're back…" Mei said, feeling the warmth of his body close to hers,

"I missed you so much" Wang replied, Mei looked down at the ground and sighed,

"I wish you wouldn't go so often, it's lonely here…" she paused, "…by myself"

"I know, Mei. And I truly am sorry for leaving you, but you know what's happening at the moment, don't you?" Wang asked as he stroked her head and rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down. She had a lot to worry about to be fair, her husband was always away, trying to invade the enemy borders and she was afraid that he wouldn't come back. Another reason was because she was being visited by a strange man at their home and she didn't know who he was or what he wanted, he just wandered around their gardens, looking into the windows.

"Well, I'll make it up to you, tonight" Wang said, whispering into her ear, Mei shivered and turned to face him, her hand coming up to his face and tracing a scar on his cheek that he had received from war,

"You're staying tonight?" Mei said excitedly, "It'll be good to have you back, even if it's just for one night"

Wang smiled at her response and took the hand that was resting on his cheek and kissed it, his lips were warm and comforting, "I'm glad to be back, Mei"

…

Kiku greeted the man he had been waiting for, he gave him a smile and invited him inside the stables, the only place they could talk in private,

"What took you so long?" Kiku said, mock anger in his tone,

"Shut your face, you're lucky I'm even here" the other replied,

"I received the package" Kiku said, smiling when the man's ears perked up, the man smiled as well,

"Where is it?"

"Here" Kiku took out a small velvet pouch and emptied the contents onto his palm, a powdery substance that confused the man,

"That's it?" the man said,

"It's enough, I have plenty more in my room" he paused, letting the powder slip between his fingers and delicately fall to the ground, "So what did our superior say?"

"Sun Tzu says that we need to hurry up with this plan so he can finally attack, the quicker we get this done, the better" the man replied,

"Sun Tzu is quite the gentle prick isn't he?" Kiku smiled, obviously joking,

"Mmhm, so when are you going to use this powder stuff then. What's it for?"

"This powder can kill 600 men; I can easily kill her with it. All I have to do to activate the deadly chemicals is put it in water. When it's drank, the person appears to have an illness, after a few weeks, the powder attacks the system and the person chokes on their own saliva when it builds up in their throat" Kiku replied,

"If it can do that, should you really be holding it?"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't eat it"

"So who are you going to use this on, General Yao?" the man asked, eyeing the Japanese as he smiled in an evil way,

"No, not on General Yao…" he replied, laughing.

…

_**3 days later**_

…

Whilst Mei was out in the gardens, keeping herself occupied, Wang decided to see his old friend again, he needed to discuss matters on Sun Tzu's army. Wang knocked and immediately heard a deep voice inside, ushering him inside. Wang walked in and smiled at his friend, they exchanged handshakes and he sat down.

"Ah~ My dear friend, Wang" Ivan said, "How are you?" Ivan asked, smiling and putting his work aside, the apparent work he had been doing before Wang had arrived,

"Honestly?"

"Yes"

"Ugh…Ivan, I just fought off two Sun Tzu camps, I'm fucking exhausted" he leaned back in mock exhaustion to express that,

"Ah~ So you found them then?"

"Yes"

"So what's the news?"

"They have a bigger army than ours, that's not hard to see, he's going to batter us if we don't find more men" he replied, rubbing his temples,

"Oh dear…"

"And I also found out that he has foreign workers in this region"

"Really?"

"Apparently, he hired some foreign guys to try and sabotage our army"

"So that means…"

"It's just as I thought, Ivan…" he paused, "…surely there's going to be someone to target the one's I love"

"You mean Mei?"

"Especially Mei"

"I would have thought she would have been the #2 target"

"It would seem so and I _really _don't want her to be killed, especially at this time" Wang said, putting his head in his hands at what Mei had told him earlier,

"What? Why?" Ivan asked, oblivious to what could have his friend so fed up,

"It's not hard to see she's pregnant you know…" Wang replied, his voice muffled by his hands,

"EW! You didn't do it in my beds did you?" Ivan cried in mock shock, trying to make his friend laugh, which he did,

"Haha, no Ivan. It was on our honeymoon" Wang replied, smiling and facing his friend,

"Ah, I see. So this is why you want her to stay safe, to protect your child" Ivan pointed out,

"That's partly the reason, the other reason is because…well…I love her, Ivan. I don't want her to die" Wang replied, his eyes going sad again,

"Yes, yes, I know that. We'll try and keep her as safe as possible, my friend" Ivan said, "I'm sure-" Ivan was interrupted by the door of his office opening, Kiku peered inside and smiled at his Russian master,

"Um…Hello, Master Braginski? I just want to tell you that the doctor is here for Miss Yao" Kiku said, Ivan nodded at his servant and shooed him out,

"Yes, yes, thank you, now leave" Ivan said, no kindness to his tone, as Kiku closed the door; he went down the hall and looked into Mei's room. He found the door ajar anyway, as he peered inside he saw Mei laying on the bed, asleep, her hand resting just above the small bump on her stomach, she was still wearing her favourite white dress. It was a casual dress, with scrunched up sleeves, a V neck and the frilly hem that came to just below her knees. Kiku smiled and knocked on the door, earning a groan and fluttering eyes from the woman in the bed, she sat up in her bed, groaning as the her back ached from the new weight in her stomach,

"Mm…What is it?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes,

Kiku stepped inside a little and approached the woman's beside, "Afternoon, Miss Yao. The doctor is here to see you; would you like me to send him in?" Kiku asked, smiling and gazing into her amber eyes,

She smiled at his manners, "Yes, thank you. Could you also bring my husband?"

"I believe he is on his way already, Miss" Kiku bowed to the woman and began walking out, smiling as he heard a quiet 'thank you' from her. As he closed the door and started back down the hall, he saw Wang coming the other way, a serious composure about him. Kiku glared at the man as his shoulder pushed the other's as he walked by. Wang also glared at the man, but only because he saw that he had been in his lover's room.

"Bastard…" Kiku muttered as he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

…

**This chapter reveals quite a lot doesn't it, sorry for the delay, or if you have any confusion =_='**

**Reviews?**


End file.
